List of PlayStation Plus games (PAL region, 2019)
This is a list of games which have been available free to PlayStation Plus members in the PAL region during 2019, covering Europe, the Middle East, South Asia, Africa and Oceania. There are 40 games on this list, including regional replacements. List } || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 597 | 2 | Portal Knights | || || || || |- | 598 | 3 | Zone of the Enders HD Collection | || || || || |- | 599 | 4 | Amplitude | || || || || |- | 600 | 5 | Fallen Legion: Flames of Rebellion | || || || || |- | 601 | 6 | Super Mutant Alien Assault | || || || || |- | 602 | 7 | For Honor | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 603 | 8 | Hitman | || || || || |- | 604 | 9 | Divekick | || || || || | rowspan="4"| |- | 605 | 10 | Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots | || || || || |- | 606 | 11 | Gunhouse | || || || || |- | 607 | 12 | Rogue Aces | || || || || |- | 608 | 13 | Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered | || || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 609 | 14 | The Witness | || || || || |- | 610 | 15 | Conan Exiles | || || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 611 | 16 | The Surge | || || || || |- | 612 | 17 | What Remains of Edith Finch | || || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 613 | 18 | Overcooked! | || || || || |- | 614 | 19 | Sonic Mania | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 615 | 20 | Borderlands: The Handsome Collection | || || || || |- | 616 | 21 | Anyone's Diary | || || || || | align="center"| |- | rowspan="3"| 617 | rowspan="3"| 22 | Detroit: Become Human – Digital Deluxe Edition | || || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="4" align="center"| |- | Beyond: Two Souls (Middle East) | || || || || |- | Hidden Agenda (Kuwait) | || || || || |- | 618 | 23 | Horizon Chase Turbo | || || || || |- |- | 619 | 24 | CoolPaintrVR | || || || || | align="center"| |- | 620 | 25 | WipEout Omega Collection | || || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 621 | 26 | Sniper Elite 4 | || || || || |- | 622 | 27 | Batman: Arkham Knight | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 623 | 28 | Darksiders III | || || || || |- | 624 | 29 | Deiland | || || || || | align="center"| |- | 625 | 30 | The Last of Us Remastered | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 626 | 31 | MLB The Show 19 | || || || || |- | 627 | 32 | Wizards Tourney | || || || || | align="center"| |- | 628 | 33 | Nioh | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 629 | 34 | Outlast 2 | || || || || |- | 630 | 35 | Strikers Edge | || || || || | align="center"| |- | 631 | 36 | Titanfall 2 | || || || || | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 632 | 37 | Monster Energy Supercross | || || || || |- | 633 | 38 | eCrossminton | || || || || | align="center"| |- |} References PAL